Training a Lost Soul
by Mallory Van Helsing
Summary: What happen to Murtagh when he was taken to Uru baen? Told throught the eyes of King Galbatorix's secert daughter, a halfelf Sorceress as she trains Murtagh in magic and maybe even something else? A tragic love story, full of action and emotion.
1. Chapter 1

**Training a Lost Soul **

On the day he arrived my life was change forever. Watching those two nasty spell casters dragging him in was sickening I had to sallow hard to keep from gagging. He was a man about 21 years of age maybe older. His dark hair was hanging in his face, covering even darker eyes. As I stood behind the King's throne, watching in horror as Galbatorix inspected the boy.

"He has grown much since the last time we met." Galbatorix concluded. "And from what Durza had shown me, he is a skilled fighter already."

'He must be' I thought 'to have evaded the King's capture and killed many of his Urgal slaves.'

"But will he due, sire? For he is strong of will and his mind is against us" said the Twins in unison.

King Galbatorix smiled evilly. "Yes he will suffice. We may have to break his spirit first and I'm no even sure if one of my eggs will hatch for him. But given the fact, that his father is who he was, I'm sure an egg will hatch. If not he will make a strong addition to my army." The King said.

"But what if he refuses?" asked one of the Twins.

"He will not, for I know his true name." said Galbatorix with a mad tone. Causing me to gasp and by that revealing myself, to the King.

"Eleri!" the King yelled. "Come here, NOW!" I slowly stepped out from behind the chair and made my way down to the King, my eyes glued to the floor. "Did I not tell you to stay out of this room today?" he asked me sullenly.

I kept my eyes down and muttered "yes."

"YES! I did tell you that! Now why may I ask, am I yelling at you for being in here?" the King screamed.

"I…I…wanted to see the boy." I confess my eyes darted to the boy and then back to the floor in front of the king.

"_You wanted to see the boy._" Galbatorix repeated in a mocking tone. "Well! You've seen him!" he screamed grabbing my hair and pushing my face in front of the boy's. I just had enough time to look into the boy's dark eyes and see the fear in them, but not for himself, I realized but for…me? "Now be gone!" the King finished pushing me roughly towards the door. "AND don't come back until I call you!" Galbatorix yelled as the door slammed close.

After that encounter I ran as fast as I could to my chambers in the castle. I slammed my door shut behind me. As soon as my breathing slowed I collapsed on the floor. 'How could that evil man be my father?' I cried to myself. 'Why did he even keep me? A bastard daughter! I was born out of wedlock and the product of a rape none the less. Why would he want me?' as these question came, so did the answers for I had cried myself to sleep many nights with the same thoughts. 'It's because I'm half-elf and that I am a Sorceress, born with more magical power and knowledge of the ancient language then my father.' "That is why I am still alive." I said to myself. 'That is why I wanted to see the boy. I knew him from my childhood, 'if you could call it that' my mind thought. I had seen him many times though he had never seen me, for Galbatorix liked to keep me hidden. He was the son of Morzan, my father's most faithful follower. I was sure that he was not like his father, from the few times I had saw him or heard him speak.

I was happy when I heard he had escaped, after his father died. For he had done something I myself have not been able, but longed to due, he escaped! And for a few years at least he was safe, able to do what he wanted. Unlike me trapped in this dreadful place. But now I knew that I would meet him soon enough for my _father_ would force me to teach him what I knew. Just as he forced me to teach his other hopefuls and magicians, when I was young. This boy would have to suffer as I have suffered, unless I could find some way to escape. Maybe, just maybe with his help I could.

This thought brought hope into my mind, a misted all my dreary thoughts. But it was then stopped by the sound of my, oh I can't bear to call _him _that anymore, the sound of the _King's _voice.

"Eleri!!!" he yelled. "Come here, girl!" I stepped out of my room and hurried along to the throne room. Not wanting to make him madder by being slow.

"ELERI!!!" he bellowed again as I stepped in the room.

"Yes, sire?" I said quietly as he glared down at me.

"I want you to heal the boy." He told me. I hesitated and looked at the boy, lying limp on the ground between the twins. "NOW!" King Galbatorix screamed, causing me to flinch and scurry to the boy's side. There were no serious wounds but he was beaten with in an inch of his life. I put my hands over his heart and muttered "Waise Heill!" – be healed. It took a lot of my energy to heal him fully and in the end he still past out. I also sighed of exhaustion.

"It is done." I said quietly to Galbatorix.

He smiled a cold cruel smile and said "Good. Go now, but be ready to begin training him tomorrow, for one of my eggs has hatched for him." I gasped in shock and heard a small noise to my left; I turn sharply to see a small red dragon on the floor, licking the face of the unconscious boy. I fled from the room faster then I ever had in my life. 'This was the worsted possible situation I ever faced. How could the Varden's new Rider save them now? Now Galbatorix had another Rider? It was impossible!' I thought as I flung myself down upon my bed and cried myself into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Training a Lost Soul **

The next day I awoke to the dreary darkness that is Uru baen. The events of last night still imprinted in my head. 'Another Dragon Rider! I don't know if this is horrible or good.' I thought. 'And Galbatorix knows his true name; this can't possible get any worse. Oh wait it can I have to train him.' I thought. 'I have no clue what this boy is like. All I know is who his father was and what his father did. I know thought that he is not like his father at all…or a least I hoped he wasn't. If he was then he wouldn't have ran away.' I thought to myself. Just then my lady maid came into the room.

"I beg your pardon Miss but it's time that you were dressed." She said to me. She was new; the king never let me keep a maid for too long.

"Yes I suppose it is." The maid walked over to my wardrobe and picked out one of my favorite gowned.

"Well this due miss?" the maid asked.

"Yes, that is one of my favorites." I told her.

"I hoped it would cheer you up miss. It's very pretty."

"Yes, yes it is." I said fingering the dark purple fabric. The maid helped me dress and then left to bring me my breakfast. When she returned, asked her, her name.

"Treena, your highness." She said curtsying.

"Ahh…and how is it Treena that you came upon this job?" I asked her comely.

"My mother works in the kitchens your Highness." She replied.

"Is that so? Well I am very sorry for both of you. This is a dreadful place to live and please stop all the 'your highness' stuff, I do not like to be remained of _my father_." I said coldly. "Forgive me I do not wish to be mean but I just can't stand it here." I told her trying to sweeten my tone, for I did not wish to scare her. Some of my other maids were fearful of me more then once. It was my temper the only thing of my father's I inherited; thank goodness it was only that. For I do not have his evil nature or anything else, the rest of me is like my mother. From my clever mind and Sorcery skills to my long jet black curls and deep brown eyes.

"It is fine Miss, you need not apologize to me, I am just a maid." responded Treena.

"No I wish you to be my friend, since I have few and you are to be here with me a lot." I told her with a smile. "I hope you can accept this offer."

"Oh yes Miss." Said Treena with a small smile, I could tell this was the first time anyone ever talked to her like she was equal instead of just a servant. For I never liked treating my maids as servants, cause I never thought of myself as higher than them. My title never really applied to me and never will.

"Thank you, Miss." She said one last time before taking my breakfast tray and leaving.

After Treena left I gathered up my scrolls of the Ancient Language and went down to the study were I had worked many times training lesser magicians and sorceresses. I began to set up my work for I knew the boy would be arriving soon. I had to be able to handle this for since he will be training with, others and learning swordsmanship from the King and many others he will soon be stronger then me. 'If he isn't already' I thought. Plus he was a rider now, which means he will be very powerful. I had just finished my thought when the boy entered the room followed by a guard.

"You know what to teach him?" the guard asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes" I replied. He stood there for a minute and then I said "And you know better then to be in here well I'm working or have you forgotten the King's orders?" He gave me a fierce look, which I gladly returned as he stepped out the room, leaving me alone with the young man. I know I had no right to call him young for he was probably older then me, for even thought I am half-elf I am very young and would still be counted as a child among the elves. Which will never happen for they would never accepted me. Just as a fell from his eyes that no one has accepted his young man. I was so deep it thought that I forgot for a moment that he was there.

"Oh sorry." I said looking at him. "My name is Eleri and I'm going to be training you in the ways of the Ancient Language and how to work magic." I said with a repetitive tone, for I will take to pride in this and no shame. He just sat there staring at me….no staring through me. I could tell he wanted to be here as much as I did. "Look," I said to him "I know why you're here and I know that it's not of your own free will, but please try to listen to me. For both of us will be punished if you don't learn." As I finished I saw his face wide with horror at the mention of being punished.

"Fine" was all he said and I began my lesson. "You can't properly use magic if you don't **fully **understand the Ancient Language. Here." I gave him a list of words in the common; with there counter parts in the Ancient language. "These are just a few of the basics; we will go into further grammar and other things later. Now practice your pronunciation." I told him but he just sat in silence and looked at the paper. After a few minutes of silence I realized something.

"You can't read can you?" I said to him quietly. He just shook his head and looked away from my eyes as if ashamed. "Well that does us back a few steps but no matter." I told him trying to make him feel a little better. I walked over to my shelf and took down one skinny black book. I walked over and placed it in front of him.

"Ok open to the first page and we'll start learning the alphabet." I said to him.

"You must think I'm stupid." He said quietly.

"No," I reassured him "Not at all you just have to learn. No one is stupid unless they don't try. Now," I said pointing to an 'a' "This I an 'A' said it with me."

"Aaaaa..." we said together.

"There you go. Ok now this one…." We continue on like this for a few hours, making very good progress. He was even smiling by the time the guard came to get him for his next lesson.

"You come now." The guard said in monosyllables to the boy.

"We shall continue this tomorrow…." I started it was then that I realized I had forgotten to ask his name.

"Murtagh" he said with a small bow as he left.

"Murtagh" I whispered as I caught one last look at his face before the door shut and I was almost positive, he had on a small smile.

'This may not be as horrible as I first imagined.' I thought to myself as I gathered up my things and returned to my room, to prepare for dinner.


End file.
